


svt drabbles collection #1

by rippedjuns



Series: drabble collections [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Day Shift x Night Shift, Drabbles, Dylan is my bubba, Fluff, Friends to Boyfriends (?), Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Marriage, Possible adultery, Themed drabbles, This is my first time writing drabbles hopefully it’s all good, break ups, established relationships - Freeform, i explain him in the notes, self doubt, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: the first installment of my drabble collectionthis collection’s theme:relationships and their troubles





	svt drabbles collection #1

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never done drabbles before plz forgive-
> 
> enjoy tho <3
> 
> recommended song: tired by alan walker ft gavin james

**tired**

jihoon was concerned.

junhui was usually one to curl up on the sofa with a bucket of vodka-infused ice cream, watching films on repeat until each line was embroidered in his mind. but jihoon knew which film-and-ice-cream combination was used for each and every situation.

this time: cookie dough and the greatest showman. yet another break-up.

the younger friend could barely concentrate as the latter busted a lung whilst shrieking all the lyrics to ‘tightrope’, leaving jihoon to bash his head against his head to try and make himself deaf to finally be in peace. long story short: it didn’t work out to plan, and he was left with a throbbing pain adding to his already existent headache.

and junhui was _still_ falling to reach that damn high note. so much, that it was starting to get on jihoon’s music major nerves.

pushing himself out of his mouse-squeak office chair, he wandered into the living room to see junhui’s current mental state. it also might be an excuse to get him away from his composition work and to obtain himself some ice cream to last him the night (or maybe a good hour).

but wen junhui was different today.

yes, it was the third break up this year (and it was only january), and yes, junhui had received many other text messages of the like in the previous year. it’s just that junhui seemed to be shedding more tears than usual, focusing on the a certain scene in the film.

charity was leaving p.t in the mansion, all alone.

jihoon knew he had to be that friend in this situation, and he was fine with that! there’s nothing he wanted to do more than cuddle and watch a film with junhui, eating ice cream and not giving a damn about the number on the scales the next days. it’s just that it pained him to see junhui with such a tired, beaten heart. the boy had his heart battered, and then knotted like a shoelace, almost like he was a toy for each of his exes to play around with, before tossing him away again.

jihoon remembers the countless nights of junhui reciting the same theme of words to him.

_“i’m not enough for him, hoonie.”_  
_“i thought i was his hui, but he’s not my hao.”_  
_“he moved back to america without even speaking a word to me!”_  
_”he looked at me like he wanted me dead.”_  
_“i’m useless.”_

jihoon didn’t think he was useless.

“i really thought he was the one, hoonie.” junhui slithered a sly arm around jihoon’s waist for comfort as the shorter sat down on the stratched leather seats next to him. the film seemed to not be going entirely well for the main character, either, and jihoon wondered whether films like this show the older that there’s hope at the end of the rainbow. “the way he looked at me, it was like i was the only boy in the world!”

“i know, man. wonwoo can go jump in a ditch.”  
“yeah, he can.” the chinese boy nuzzled his cheek on jihoon’s shoulder, causing a sudden blush to bloom on the younger’s cheeks. luckily it went unnoticed. “i just want to be appreciated, you know?”

jihoon was so close to ripping his heart out and wrapping in in a nice bow for junhui. hearing the boy in clear pain caused him to experience second-hand agony, and jihoon wanted to engulf him in hugs. he had to admit it: he was in love with his best friend. his giggles sounded absolute bliss, and his voice in general reminded jihoon of birdsong. the jawline, the eye smile, the smile in general. even the flawless body proportions on the boy were god-given, and if jihoon was able to claim that boy as his own, he would pray three times a day daily in order to thank the lord for his miracles.

and junhui trusted his best friend, didn’t he?  
so jihoon needed to prove that to him.

grasping ahold of his sharp jaw (in which jihoon swore that he was drawing blood now), they met face to face, the light flickering on the tears gathered in junhui’s eyes, huddling together from the lack of warmth that was poured into his wasted compassion for others. he just needed to do it. right now. right this second. no backing down now. even though his heart was running to canada. “i appreciate you, junnie.”

and the frozen lips of lee jihoon warmed up the heart of wen junhui.

_wait, is he kissing jihoon back?_

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

** sunrise **

the crackle of dawn pierced through the curtains, the automated birdsong screeching into his sore ears. he let out a prolonged groan as he aimlessly tapped at his phone to switch off the alarm, before diverting his gaze to other boy in the bed.

‘ _please still be asleep,_ ’ he hoped, ‘ _please still be asleep, please still be asleep._ ’

alas, the other boy was still locked in a deep sleep, which he had only fallen into a couple of hours ago.

wonwoo stood up after detaching himself from between the covers and the mattress, and poked his head through the window. outside, the sun was beginning to wake up from its slumber, the sky mixologist spilling a bright cocktail of colours which dripped across the horizon. his eyes burned slightly as he stared, maybe because his glasses were still on the bedside table, or probably because the image was being engraved into his brain because it was so picturesque. clouds were playing hide and seek behind the houses, waiting for the day to fully begin before racing through the air. wonwoo always loved the sunrise much more than the sunset, as it brought a new start.

but, although, for his boyfriend, his day had just ended.

working as an overnight home nurse, junhui had to sleep during the day in order to take care of his patients during the evenings when their family couldn’t. it had an amazing pay, and junhui loved his job, but it somewhat made him and junhui much more distant. wonwoo worked from 9am to 5pm, whilst junhui worked from 9pm to 5am, leaving them with only a couple of hours in the evening together.

“yah, wonu~” junhui moaned, rolling over when wonwoo pulled the curtains open. “i need my sleep, baby.”

“sorry, hui.” closing the curtains and turning off the lamp, wonwoo sat cross-legged on the bed, stroking junhui’s knotted locks (due to his consistent tossing and turning in his sleep).

junhui smiled a little, his eyes still shut as he mumbled. “you need to change your alarm clock, baby, and turn it down before i go deaf.”

“admit it, you secretly love fergalicious at seven in the morning.”

drowsily giggling back, junhui held wonwoo’s hand as the younger gifted him with a morning kiss on the temple of the latter’s head. it was small moments like this that they had to treasure in this supposed forbidden love.

is this what day and night felt like when they fell in love?

but they made it through, because wonwoo still see the sun bringing joy to everyone’s day, and junhui still sees the moon protecting people from their nightmares. the only times day and night mingle are at sunrise and sunset, just like wonwoo and junhui.

so if day and night can still exist and be in love, then so can wonwoo and junhui.

wonwoo will always be his sun,  
and junhui will always be his moon.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

** worth **

on a daily basis, jisoo questions his relationship.

it’s not that anything bad is going on. he has a loving boyfriend who has stayed by his side for three years, seven months, four days, and thirty-five minutes. they’ve shared various dates to hundreds of restaurants and leisure attractions inside and out of south korea, where they would laugh until they were at a loss of oxygen, and eat food until they were both going to fall into a food coma when they reached the comfort of their room. each valentine’s day got more extravagant as it came, with the giving of roses as a confession to a trip to paris for their latest gift exchange. he would always quiver under the touch of his kisses upon his tender skin, smiling into his eyes as they captured the moment into their brain’s memory album. his boyfriend never seemed to let go of his hand when they left the house, as if their hands had been sewn together with a string of steel thread, and he always was a supporter for pda (whether that be in the form of hugs, kisses, or piggybacks).

but, jisoo always seemed to question why seungcheol always stuck around.

jisoo was just like the next guy. he worked in an office, he played the guitar, and he liked to watch soppy love films on the settee. isn’t that like every other person? most people can play the guitar, and everyone’s heart skipped a beat during at least one romance story. offices were all over seoul, with hundreds of thousands of employees working there, so what made jisoo so special to seungcheol?

he was a pretty useless guy, in his eyes. not much of a talker, his friends would tell him, and he loses himself in his head a lot. jisoo would have odd mannerisms - the way his cutlery have to go into the dishwasher; the way he has to sleep in order to have a good night’s sleep; the way he taps his foot unconsciously, which confuses him if he was very honest. he has a voice that likes to jump scare him with cracks in his speech, making him seem a middle school teenager just hitting puberty. there really wasn’t anything attractive in him and his thin figure, so he was a bit perplexed.

if it was any other, they would’ve had someone on the side to give them what they truly desired, whilst keeping up a fake relationship with him.

so why was seungcheol being a consistent boyfriend?

why was he waiting around the office after every day, and not leaving until jisoo stepped outside the skyscraper?

why was he listening to jisoo, and watching films with him and eating his favourite foods?

why was he sticking with jisoo, a worthless nobody?

“seungcheollie,”

“yes, baby?” the called man smiled, massaging jisoo’s scalp as they watched whatever film was playing on the channel they picked today. it felt splendid, his fingers pacing themselves in his locks of ebony hair, he didn’t deserve it.

“why did you pick me out of the seven billion other people in the world?” jisoo asked, diverting his eyes up to the older.

chuckling, his arm began to fall at a snail’s pace towards jisoo’s hips. “what makes you ask that?”

“it’s just that why would you pick me, when there are people like jeonghan from hr, who looks stunning day in, day out? i look like i just walked out from showering in a dustbin.”

“you really are an idiot, aren’t you?” seungcheol’s head idled on his head, kissing the peak of his skull. “jeonghan is like a fire: he may look pretty mesmerising on the outside, but he’s not the nicest of people if i’m honest. he’s not graceful inside and out - actually, he’s more beguiling if i’m honest.”

“that still doesn’t answer my question: why me?”

“jisoo, you have flaws, but you embrace them in a way that never doesn’t make me swoon. like, i get lost in your eyes more times than dylan o’brian gets lost in the maze, and the way they’re shaped - almost like a deer - it just accentuates them in all the positive ways. i could go on and on about your voice, and how it brings me to tears each time i go to your pub concerts, and just normally, i am speechless because you steal my words! you listen to me as well, more than my parents ever did, and your lyrics make my heart forget to beat from how you weave the words together so damn perfectly. these ideas you get, i don’t know what to say!”

lifting the man into his lap like a small child, he wiped away the younger’s tears. they both forgot to spoke as they watched the way the light drift across their face, naturally glowing and making each of their unique features loudly pop.

“you are not worthless, jisoo. it’s me who doesn’t deserve you.”

“cheollie…” a slobbery kiss was placed on jisoo’s chilli hot cheeks, making them both giggle vociferously.

“we should get married? yeah, i was thinking that too, baby.”

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

** skype **

the screen lagged again as joshua reached the bottom of his tea mug. residue tea leaves that escaped the strainer washed up at the base of the cup, not moving a muscle.

“ah, i’m out of tea!” he exclaimed, the boy on the other side of the screen giggling and pushing up his glasses at joshua’s pout.

“you go and replenish your thirst, while i rot here in my empty bed, writing in my diary as i count down the days until your return.” dramatically, he rested his back of hand against his forehead, acting like a damsel in distress. shaking his head as he laughed, joshua stood up from the office chair, and walked out the door, leaving the call for a short second.

he was alone for a little while, until a familiar man span the leather chair and rested his chin on his hand, the arm leaning on the oakwood desktop.

“you must be the infamous dylan atwood, then.” the man who’s name was said chuckled at seeing a guy who was a frequent appearance in the background of the skype calls. “the name’s seungcheol, the leader of the joshua hong protection squad. oh, and seventeen.”

“okay,” dylan hummed in response, taking a sip of his frappuccino. “it’s nice to meet you!”

“likewise,” the man was in a hurry, sniggering to himself weirdly. “okay, i need to rush this, but i just want to ask: what did you do to joshua?”

furrowing his eyebrows, dylan was close to choking on his drink. what did he do? joshua seemed like the same boy he had a crush on in high school, he hasn’t changed a bit. “am i allowed a little bit of clarification on this?”

“of course,” clearing his throat, seungcheol played with the tousled strands of his fringe, winding it around his finger like a whirlwind. “ever since joshua came back from los angeles, he can’t seem to stop talking about you - literally, there is no stop button on that boy. on and on about your face, hair, personality; so much that i feel like i know you better than you do yourself!”

he refocused his thoughts and eyes, “he does?”

“the more he talks about you, the more it seems like you’re actually there. i guess that’s his coping mechanism for your long distance relationship.” seungcheol spoke, hearing footsteps slip down the creaky hallway. “i’m just here to tell you to never break this boy’s heart ever. his face glows brighter than the damn sun when he thinks of you, and nobody wants to see the darkness. just make sure he’s happy-“

“seungcheol, get out!” a pillow began to hit the eldest male, a repetition of ‘ _yah!_ ’ echoing until the door was closed shut, a huff filling the atmosphere with relief. joshua sat back down with his fresh cup of tea, his onyx hair - recently dyed, giving dylan a mini heart attack during the v-live - was swept to one side, slyly exposing his forehead. a smile blossomed on both of their faces instantly when the couple’s met eyes. notwithstanding the glitches from the connection, joshua’s glossy eyes still seemed too realistic behind a computer screen, as if he was standing directly in front of him. although it was only the flashing screen, joshua’s pupils held the light like it was a gentle star, accenting the chocolatey rich colour of his irises. “what are you doing now, dylan?”

he had noticed the frantic tapping noises on the latter’s keyboard. this is something he had to do, he needed to be beside him again. he craved joshua’s innocent touch, joshua’s honeydew voice, joshua’s bittersweet kiss. he craved joshua hong so deeply that he could drown in it.

“i’m booking the next flight to seoul.”

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

** stress **

“junhui, am i a bad father to you and the others?”

jeonghan was hunched over the kitchen counter, mincing garlic for the dinner he was to soon feed his family. his eldest, junhui, was sitting in front of the marbled breakfast bar, sipping on an iced tea as he typed away at his macbook.

the father had had these depressing thoughts ever since his husband had started not returning home at his usual time of 5:15pm. every day, the days got later and later, and junhui could see his papa break down from the inside out, thinking that it was all his fault - when it obviously not.

“of course not! you are amazing, papa.” the fourteen year old boy got up from his chair, and snaked his arms around his father in the form of a hug. “you juggle so much - four kids all on your own, practically - and you never seem to fail in my eyes.”

jeonghan continued to slice up the vegetables as his eldest son gave him the childish affection that always managed to bring a tear to hug his eyelashes. “do you think he’s cheating on me, junhui?”

“why would he do that? dad loves you, papa.”  
sighing sorrowfully, jeonghan turned his head.

“i don’t know, sweetie. sometimes people get bored of their lover, and decide to try things that are not humane. have you heard about it in your sexual education classes?”

“yes, i have. but you and dad made a pact in your vows. ‘till death do us part’, surely he would remember that?”

“people make promises they cannot keep, junnie dear.”

he was starting to get stressed. it was obvious! seungcheol was seen around the house less often every day, and little baby chan doesn’t call out for his ‘ _dada_ ’ anymore. even he knows it. it’s the only logical explanation. he’s seen his husband talking more to the bosses of the different departments. especially the ones that seemed to catch everyone’s attention like a fishing rod. was he the only person who wasn’t oblivious to this fact? he knows his husband, he wouldn’t stay late without a logical explanation.

“carry on dicing the veggies, jun, i need to settle this. not just for me, but for you, mingyu, seungkwan, and chan.” baffled, junhui took ahold of the knife as his father talked to him, rushing towards the closet to grab his coat and trainers.

he coveted answers.

ambling down the cobbled pathways, jeonghan never let his eyes skip past a supposed clue to seungcheol’s whereabouts. it caused him to notice items that he had never really noticed before, like the red squirrels that resigned in the nook of the willow tree adjacent to their semi-detached house, and the fifth streetlight on the left side of the road flickers gently every seven seconds. he started to wonder about his relationship, and how people only saw the outside of his marriage with seungcheol. they never saw the stress that would build up like a skyscraper, only to either be released by bulldozing anger or a controlled demolition, safely carried out by the blanket hugs of choi-yoon seungcheol. they never saw the fights that were measured on a scale of one (not buying milk) to ten (a cause that they hadn’t discovered), filled with tears, screams, and pleads of the children - especially junhui, who covered his brother’s ears as he implored for his parents to stop.

they never saw the wasps behind the butterflies.

it was a lie that they were constantly happy.  
but jeonghan never gave up on him, or his family. it’s just whether seungcheol would be able to fulfill that promise.

the promises that they cried to the sound of fifteen years ago.

‘ _do you, choi seungcheol, take yoon jeonghan as your lawful husband?_ ’

he turned the corner, his pace picking up when a flash of azure began to have him swimming in nervous sweats. the word ‘no’ kept replaying in his head, like a scratched, crackling record player. broken.

’ _to have and to hold, from this day forward?_ ’

losing his breath in the cold atmosphere, his legs were on autopilot as his stress levels plummeted through the sky. the car was so similar that it pained him to go any closer, but he couldn’t stop himself and his inquisitive eyes before they could wander away without a word of knowing.

‘ _for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health?_ ’

but then he saw it: the flaming car, his melting numberplate, a stretcher taking a man away, and a burning bouquet of roses.

jeonghan’s favourite flower.

‘ _until death do you part?_ ’

‘ _i do._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> just to clarify:  
> dylan is an o/c i created in a oneshot that i shall possibly post on here if people want it? he’s a childhood friend turned lover of joshua and he lives in la (josh’s hometown) and plays in an indie band. but he’s a soft bean and loves joshua a lot okay? okay.
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
